


Assemblage

by JaciSerigala



Series: ErzaJane Drabbles [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Love, Romance, Slight Hurt/Comfort, Slight Sick!Fic, erzajanetop10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaciSerigala/pseuds/JaciSerigala
Summary: (n.) a collection or gathering of things or people





	Assemblage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icemakestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/gifts).



It was no secret that Mirajane liked more traditionally feminine things, and though it was a slightly less well known fact, Erza did too. They would spend entire afternoons baking for the guild (says Erza, though not even a quarter of the confectionary that they make, make it out of their house), they go of café dates all the time, they create little bouquets of flowers for each other and though delicate is a word not often associated with the pair of formidable women, it was also a very accurate word for them.

But one of the things that was solely Mira’s, was felt ornament making. Despite Erza’s connection to clothing and armour, she had declared sewing a complete waste of time, after she had pricked herself a couple hundred times. Still, it was something that the she-demon did whenever she could. If they had an afternoon to themselves, if Erza was sick or napping, you could go to their shared apartment, and you would find the pretty ex-poster girl in the front room, sewing away to silence. It was something so soft and personal, and if she was honest, she was a little relieved that Erza hadn’t picked this up too. As much as she loved the woman, this was something that was so personal and therapeutic, that she wanted to be selfish and keep it completely to herself.

Almost all of the ornaments that she had made were dotted around the apartment, usually in the dips of bunting that trailed the tops of the walls, circling the room. This was because the different ornaments held different meanings that only Mira could properly and completely decipher.

Each different one held a specific meaning, or was meant to represent something or someone. Plenty of them were symbols that reminded Mira of her precious guildmates, there was a dragon’s silhouette for Natsu, a fishbone for Happy, a snowman for Gray, a ‘kawaii’-style strawberry for Wendy, a cherry blossom for Carla, and many, many, countless other charms that held unimaginable significance to her.

The ones that represented Erza especially.

Some had been created from long before they got together, before they moved in together, but for every one ornament that symbolised their fellow guildmate, there was at least three dedicated solely to Erza. Every symbol under the sun that had any sliver of a connection in meaning to her precious redhead had been made into a felt ornament. There were flowers and cakes and animals and stars and everything you could think of, everything Mira could come up with, she had manifested into a flurry of fabric and thread and buttons. 

Those ones were dotted around their bedroom, as Mira never disclosed what each piece meant, and it was left up to others to decide for themselves, what each individual creation said. It was Mira’s place to understand, and everyone else’s to theorise. Though, she was sure that Erza had picked up on some of the meaning behind them, as they all congregated in their room - the place where they would always come home to be together.

“Mira?” A sleepy, rough voice filtered into the previously muted room. Looking up from what she was sewing - this time, it was a little peahen.

“Good morning, beautiful.” She greeted, everything about her held more softness than her ornaments ever could. With another yawn, Erza crept into the room on dead legs. Plopping down onto the sofa beside the elder girl, the redhead gave a half-hearted sneeze. “Feeling any better?”

“Mmm... not really... just missed you...” Erza pouted, flopping down onto her girlfriend, Mira shifted as the jolt caused the needle to jab at her skin, causing crimson to bead out. Not drawing any unnecessary attention to her insignificant injury, in favour of her absolutely significant partner, she placed the half-finished ornament aside, before patting her lap.

Humming, Erza shifted so that her head was in the soft girl’s lap, a sleepy, feverish smile coming to her lips as gentle fingers met her hair and began to comb through her scarlet locks, soothing her back into her dreams.

With a warm chuckle, Mira leaned back against the sofa, and forgot about her ornaments. She had a tired, poorly girlfriend to look after. The peahen could wait.

“Sleep well, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for the ErzaJane Top 10 Project


End file.
